Ginkaku
Ginkaku and his younger brother Kinkaku are in charge of farming pigs for Aneyama. They do not do much of this themselves, but instead are in charge of a massive group of slaves that do the vast majority of the work for them. Ginkaku has the kanji for "gold" tattooed on his chest, while Kinkaku has "silver" tattooed on his gigantic stomach. Kinkaku carries around a gigantic bladed weapon with him everywhere he goes, and kills the slaves who mess up or rub him the wrong way with it without a second thought. He is able to throw it in such arcs that it is able to return back to him like a boomerang. Ginkaku takes the pig farming part of the job much more seriously than his fat brother, being legitimately angry when Riki-Oh spills his pig shit that Aneyama worked so hard to make into a unique fertilizer. At some unspecified point in the past, Kinkaku ate one of Aneyama's pigs. When Ginkaku showed up and demanded to know where it is, Akuta's brother showed up and said that he saw Kinkaku ate it. While Kinkaku had a shocked expression indicating that he did eat it, Ginkaku either didn't believe him or didn't want to blame his brother, and accused the child of eating it and blaming it on Kinkaku. Ginkaku executed the child for this, and Kinkaku of course had no objections. After Aneyama managed to use the knowledge of god technique to plant six bullets in the body of Riki-Oh and sap all of his strength, he sent him to the plantation that Ginkaku and Kinkaku work at. Aneyama tasked the brothers to make Riki-Oh's life as miserable as possible by prohibiting them from hurting him directly, but punishing other slaves whenever Riki-Oh messed up. Riki-Oh is used to withstanding direct physical pain, but his overly protagonistic nature makes him die inside when others are harmed. The brothers task Riki-Oh with carrying around their pig shit about, which Riki-Oh struggles to do with how incredibly weak he is. They kill several slaves due to his failures, as well as killing more simply because of him having a "defiant attitude". While Riki-Oh requested to die instead of the slaves, they refused as they were required to follow Aneyama's orders and were enjoying themselves too much otherwise. Riki-Oh is able to eventually regain his strength and kills Kinkaku while Ginkaku is away. Ginkaku shows up shortly after Kinkaku dies, and is not at all deterred by his brother's death, still thinking that he will easily defeat Riki-Oh. He says that despite the fact Aneyama has ordered him not to harm Riki-Oh, he still has to kill him because he killed his brother. Considering Aneyama kills people for little to no reason, this is a rather bold decision on his part, showing that he does really care about his brother if nothing else. He also covers for his brother when he eats the pig, or simply has enough faith in him to believe he didn't do it. When Ginkaku fights Riki-Oh, he throws his giant knife at him as he threw it at the slaves, but Riki-Oh manages to catch it. Ginkaku then straightens up his hair into sharp spikes and says he will impale Riki-Oh on it before charging at him. Riki-Oh is able to chop Ginkaku in half straight down the middle vertically, killing him instantly. Kinkaku was killed in the same way, but was cut in half horizontally due to how tall he was. This provides a interesting parallel between the deaths of the two brothers. The unofficial English translation of the manga confuses the names of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. In their first appearance, the fatter brother refers to himself as Kinkaku and the elder brother refers to himself as Ginkaku, but in later chapters their names are swapped. The only thing that remains consistent are the labels of their tattoos, with the fat one being "silver" and the older one being "gold". Ginkaku is clearly the leader of the two, saying most of the dialogue when the two of them are together, being older, gold being greater than silver, and being the second to die. Ginkaku.png|Ginkaku shows up to avenge Kinkaku kinkakuginkakuentrance.png|Ginkaku and Kinkaku's entrance ginkakuspillshit.png|Ginkaku is outraged Riki-Oh would dare spill his shit ginkakuhitschild.png|Ginkaku smacks child for speaking his mind ginkakuexecutes1.png|Ginkaku throws his weapon ginkakuexecutes2.png|Ginkaku's thrown weapon hits a slave due to Riki-Oh's incompetence ginkakuexecutes3.png|Ginkaku punishes Akuta's brother for "lying" about his brother eating the pig ginkakuexecutes4.png|Ginkaku kills Akuta's brother ginkakuhairimpale.png|Ginkaku sharpens his hair to try to skewer Riki-Oh with it ginkakudies1.png|The finishing blow on Ginkaku ginkakudies2.png|Ginkaku is sliced in half vertically Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Killed by Riki-Oh Category:Manga Only